


Curiosity got the Tyrant.

by Agheron



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Asphyxiation, But Not Much, Come Inflation, Crack Pairing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gagging Kink, Happy Ending, Jill has kinks, Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nemesis is a hungry boi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agheron/pseuds/Agheron
Summary: Nemesis had his prey cornered. The one that gave so much trouble, so much effort... but also amusement and challenge. He wanted to know why, what made her so special.He might have found a bit too much.
Relationships: Nemesis-T Type/Jill Valentine, Nemesis/Jill Valentine
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	Curiosity got the Tyrant.

**Author's Note:**

> My first (but hopefully not last) fic of my for some weird ass reason OTP in these games. Yeah sue me.
> 
> Also my first work here using the (") system instead of my usual (_) one, to see how it goes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, sorry if it's a bit long.

The strong impact of her back against the cold stone wall of the abandoned warehouse forced the air out of Jill's lungs, both hands moving by instinct to grab the agressor's even if there was no way in heaven or hell she could free the grip on her throat cutting the oxygen flow so instead she quickly focused on her main goal: survival. Her fingers grasped the handle of her combat knife, lips turning into a feral snarl when she started stabbing on the Tyrant's hand, alien purple blood staining the blade as it sank on the damn thing's flesh; she didn't expect to wound it severely (although she wished it was possible) but to hurt enough to force the creature to let go and slip away as she'd done countless times in their game of cat and mouse.  
  
She never thought the hatred she felt for Umbrella could increase after her ordeal at Spencer Mansion, but life seemed intent on proving her wrong when the Nemesis bursted through the wall of her apartment, putting her in a constant state of nerves far beyond the ones a person would feel in a situation as extreme as a literal zombie outbreak: because even if the monsters in the street could and would give any human being a brutal and painful although not always permanent death, they didn't pursue and stalk like this abomination; they didn't use firearms either, they didn't learn... and they didn't speak.  
  
"Stars" it growled, deep as if it came from the depths of an unholy cavern.  
  
A word that for her had meant friendship, trust, commitment and justice: a word her uniform had written in bold letters she proudly wore until that fateful day she discovered even the worst nightmares couldn't match the evil within human soul; and now this cursed embodiment of Umbrella's will had turned it into the grim reaper's call, uttering the name of her unit as a reminder of the past she'd never return to now everyone was either dead or missing. All but her, frantically attacking the monster's hand until it simply grabbed her wrist and pressed forcing her to drop the lnife with a strangled cry as air consumed in her chest and vision started to get blurry; she knew it was over even before her weapon clanked on the floor of the deserted building, there was no way she could escape now.  
  
"Stars" it said again.  
  
Valentine glared at the B.O.W and spat weakly, feeling light headed and about to faint: ironically she was almost grateful, since losing consciousness would probably save her some atrocious suffering at its hands when it crushed her neck or head... she'd seen it kill bothersome zombies hungry enough to attack, reducing their skulls to bloody splats; yet when she was on the verge of darkness the pressure eased, just enough to let her breathe and Jill used it to take deep breaths, coughing as she looked at the monster full of spite.  
  
"What are you waiting for motherfucker?!" she hissed struggling vainly against its grasp "Fucking do it already!"  
  
It didn't show any signs of understanding her, not that the woman cared if it did right then: she had wondered though, in those scarce moments of rest the creature gave her when she evaded or stunned it if it could do more than destroy, if it enjoyed having her cornered and at its mercy; there was no other way to explain why it didn't kill her at once whenever it had her firmly caught and instead threw her around like a toy... the bastard surely liked it. Loved it, using her as a mere entertainment before growing bored and finally crushing her like the sadistic scum that created it... rotten like Umbrella. 

"Kill me you piece of shit!" she shouted kicking its chest even if it did nothing "Just do it... you fucking..."  
  
Her voice broke and she barely managed to hold back a sob, closing her eyes to keep tears at bay: she wouldn't cry in front of this thing, she wouldn't give it that pleasure if that's what it wanted; if she had to die Jill would do it with no fear in her gaze, fixing her orbs in its white dead ones defiantly. The former S.T.A.R.S steeled and prepared for it, the moment it would finally end her long run from the nightmare, becoming another faceless victim in the heap of corpses that was Raccoon City.  
  
"Stars..."  
  
Nemesis tilted its head, studying its quarry with interest now she was at last caught without means to escape even when part of its determined mind knew the female would try anything to do so: persistence and resourcefulness had allowed her to survive all she encountered so far, be it the infected, mutations or lesser B.O.W.s and of course the very Nemesis itself. Her unbreakable will to live and impressive cunning had let the woman escape when the Tyrant believed it impossible: time and time again had shown skill and strength other humans lacked, conquering all obstacles; she'd made the chase longer, more challenging and ultimately had improved Nemesis's own performance by giving it new problems to solve, forcing the pursuer to think and improvise where in the past had only sought and destroyed. Jill Valentine had been a most entertaining quarry, testing the creature's skills on every match... but now she had to die.  
  
Yet when all it had to do was press, its hand hesitated to give the final crush and end their game at last: if the quarry died, wouldn't it mean Nemesis would cease bettering through their fight? Wouldn't it leave the Tyrant deprived of the challenge? The B.O.W. had never met a human of such ability as her, nor expected to after seeing groups of civilians, forces of the law and even Umbrella's own commandos perish facing even the mosy basic of enemies... many times when much better equipped and in the case of the U.B.C.S. knowing what they were facing, but she was different; something allowed the woman to fight and win where others failed and died, something gave her an edge all others lacked. Something made her special and that piqued the Tyrant's curiosity, going as far as to purposely give the quarry windows to act in their duels just to see what she'd do and until then was never disappointed; Nemesis knew if Valentine was given the chance right then, no matter how small, she'd make the best of it and escape in a way the creature hadn't considered.  
  
Yet to do so now was risky, not for the Tyrant itself but its quarry: the female looked quite tired, having used her energies to fight a small group of Alpha type Hunters which had also consumed all her good ammunition; in truth the pursuer had experienced a bad feeling when they met inside, downing to the point of groaning in annoyance. It lacked the vocabulary to voice it, but a memory of when it was in its containment tank during the initial phases of creation came to mind now she was (technically) trapped; a memory of two scientists talking about another Tyrant that didn't survive the binding process.  
  
"That one showed the most promise." said the younger, eyeing some files in his hand "A pity."  
  
"So much time and money invested on such failure." his older colleague agreed "What a disappointment!"  
  
Disappointment. That was the word: Nemesis had felt disappointed at her lacklustre condition, knowing it would equal an unamusing fight; and yet she'd struggled and resisted until the last moment when its hand had grabbed her, and now looked expectantly, almost curiously if also veiled with anger.

Still... such poor condition had its advantages: now the golem had plenty of time, not to mention an isolated place, to study her thoroughly and sate its thirst for knowledge; perhaps then could kill her if its investigation uncovered the secret, or let the quarry go for further amusement and challenge... either way, Valentine would serve a purpose to the Tyrant.  
  
"Stars."  
  
She flinched slightly when the deformed face neared hers, chest rising faster when it stopped almost touching her skin and closing her eyes when the lipless mouth with pointy teeth opened: Jill held her breath but still got some of its fetid scent into her nose, followed by a strange vacuum noise and a soft grunt; opening an eyelid partially she saw the monster was taking mouthfuls of air, although she couldn't discern why until her brain took notice of his lack of nasal cavities and it clicked: the enormous creature was smelling her using its mouth. What for, she didn't know: maybe it just wanted to take her scent in as a human smells tasty food; all she hoped was it just convinced the damn thing to finish her quickly.  
  
The quarry smelled tasty. But not in the sense of stimulating the stalker's appetite: unlike what few humans it had consumed, either recently deceased or turned into zombies, this one had a unique scent, mixed, peculiar... enticing even; beneath a layer of salty sweat and rough dirt there was also a remarkable touch of spicy powder from the constant fighting combined with the copperish of blood, mostly from what poor inferior beings she'd slain in her path running from the Tyrant. And further below there was something else, a smell that puzzled the creature: it was different than the rest, sweet and salty and strong and... it couldn't precise its nature but yes its origin.  
  
It was... Valentine. It was her pure scent.  
  
The smell had caught the Tyrant's attention, even more when it found out its very composition and tone varied when it moved around: it became bitter and stronger near her ampits, heavily influenced by her sweat and softer on the way down her arm, to become tainted with the metal of weaponry in her hands; it was so changing the abomination felt slightly confused, such finding demanded more careful study even if it proved meaningless for the chase. Useful or not, its awakened curiosity had to be sated and to do so required exploration: stepping away from the wall and the abandoned knife Nemesis carried her and in a move that left her completely lost sat on the ground with her on its legs; the woman tried to move only for a huge hand to hold her in place without much care, prompting her to remain still while watching it proceed with its... whatever.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in tired confusion "What is your game now?"  
  
Game. The quarry didn't understand the Tyrant's curiosity and her intrigued expression amused the creature, which let a low growl out as if answering before opening its hand and tentacles slid out from under its wrist; Valentine tensed and tried to free herself, struggling against the hold of its other arm huffing as she attempted to break its grip vainly when something mildly warm touched her leg and she watched in horror how the lethal appendages... caressed her. Instead of sinking in her flesh or tearing her skin apart they simply moved, feeling the skin between her long boots and the shorts under her skirt wiggling carefully against her; Jill froze in place, unable to react to this unexpected behaviour and eyeing the creature to find it strangely relaxed yet focused, its hold softening a bit now she wasn't struggling.

The quarry ceased fighting. Was it the touching of that zone? But the stalker remembered grabbing her thigh once before throwing the woman away, harder than this; perhaps it wasn't a matter of strength but contact, and how it was delivered: to test its theory Nemesis wrapped a single tentacle around her leg and she went stiff, like before a fight, to slowly relax when the purple appendage receded. It seemed soft touches held her in place better than hard pressure... interesting. However, its main reason for study still echoed in its now curious mind and the Tyrant wanted it sated, lifting her blue top with a finger to expose her belly: her reaction was a startled flinch, which amused the abomination; yet this time she didn't struggle, not even when its huge hands rose her craddled like a baby to put her abdomen at mouth height and sucking air: sweet, tasty.  
  
Tempting.  
  
Its tongue slowly moved outside its mouth, to avoid scaring her for once, and its only eye watched her enraptured orbs follow the slick, snaky organ's movement until it barely brushed her skin: Valentine's fingers closed around one of the Tyrant's thick ones and she gasped at the contact, expecting it to be cold and dead, not warm and soft; encouraged by her compliance Nemesis carried on, moving its tongue further on her belly with a bit more force, and couldn't help a soft growl of pleasure at her exquisite taste. Exquisite, but not hunger triggering: no, this was different and special, something the creature found fulfilling in the experience alone yet also left it wanting for more; it didn't know what it was, only that more was needed as the thick tongue moved when its attention was caught by a change of texture, a small folding, a hole in her flesh that formed a circle of wrinkled skin... the appendage probed it with its tip and the quarry gasped and squirmed softly.  
  
Jill jolted when the thing teased her belly button, watching incredulously as it seemed fascinated by the insignificant birthmark which had the unfortunate quality of being ticklish: the woman shook a bit when it dug in, apparently intrigued by its location and structure while drawing half gasps and little huffs from her, tilting its bald head whenever she moved. The officer didn't get the joke, didn't comprehend the motivation behind such actions: why was this monster suddenly playing pet the dog with her? Was it bored? Did it suddenly ditch its mission?  
  
"What is... wrong with you?" she asked squirming a little "Why are you... doing this... to me?"  
  
The question the quarry asked was fair: even the Tyrant itself wasn't sure anymore why this human elicited such behaviour from it, but that was no reason to stop; honestly, not even a good reason would stop it now its curiosity peaked, wishing for the first time to know not to become a better killing machine but... for pleasure. It enjoyed her taste, how it changed so drastically from her sweet soft belly to the strong sweaty treat the tiny pit in the middle had provided. Not to mention that small place had got some peculiar and entrancing answers from her: the gasps, the soft trembling, the tightened lips holding back noises so different from the usual ones; this little personal experiment had opened a gate to the unknown, where every step held a treasure of discovery.  
  
And Nemesis was known for being an excellent finder.

Changing her position the monster held Valentine by the waist facing him and a handful of tentacles hooked on her top, the woman instantly grabbing some to stop the pulling on her clothing.  
  
"No let go you piece of shit!" she snarled "You had your fun now quit it and fuck off!"  
  
A small roar of annoyance was its answer but she didn't relent: instead a couple of the slithering organs wrapped on her wrists and held them against her back while she cursed as the thing pulled the top down exposing her nice breasts; then however the creature showed unexpected hesitation, as if unsure of how to proceed, and she couldn't help a mocking snort.  
  
"What, you've never seen tits before?" she hissed "You fucking pervert."  
  
No, the Tyrant had never seen 'tits'. But the doubt came from using its tentacles to feel them, as it realized their touch would mar her skin with its own taste and... Nemesis didn't want that; it wanted to savour its prey fresh and impolute by its touch, take her in until her scent and texture were carved in its memory. And so it finally decided the path to follow, leaning forward to lap on the soft mound: the woman squirming was expected and inconsequential, more so when its hand pushed her on the Tyrant's mouth; such softness and taste! Such exquisite texture and warmth! And the cherry on top, the fast beating of her heart earning a growl from the monster.  
  
Soon however its analytical hunter mind took the reins, and Nemesis halted to feel it better: the squeezy and malleable surface of her breasts gave in to its pushes, delightfully letting its teeth sink without hurting her; it begged for a bite, but the stalker remembered how frail humans could be and refrained. However, it made the creature wish the mutation hadn't cost its lips, memories of scientists sucking a strange liquid from a small pipe on a plastic glass flashing in its brain: they'd looked pleased too when they consumed that treat and the comparison was amusing; but he had something they lacked, and showed when its long serpentine tongue enveloped and squeezed the mound until he felt something wet and warm on its face, and stopped.  
  
Jill watched in rage and disgust how the monster stopped the molestation and moved its head after she spat on it, almost as if remembering she was there and the tits belonged to her: it fell back and the tongue slid to collect the saliva, tilting sideways like a huge pup vomited from hell; then slowly, experimentally leant once more and squeezed her breast with its tongue, only this time it seemed to be more focused on her face. The woman stared frowning, not following the game, and Nemesis squeezed insistently as if expecting an answer: it seemed the thing believed its behaviour triggered something before, but what could it be? It was when she looked at her drool smeared breast Jill put things together and, before thinking twice, she spat.  
  
The spit glob landed under its eye and Nemesis swiftly collected it then squeezed again: the female spat once more, and the stalker hurried to lick the treat growling, which earnt an incredulous chuckle from her; a sound never heard before the Tyrant found enjoyable, even more so than her terrified screams because this was willingly given like a prize.  
  
"Get off that tit asshole." she snarled "And get up here."  
  
To Jill's amused surprise the monster let go of the breast, if reluctantly, to be face to face with her: the woman didn't waste a second and spat, darkly enjoying how it licked it off despite feeling slight disgust; even if the idiot wanted it, she wasn't letting the opportunity of showing what she thought of it with several samples of her saliva, until her mouth felt a bit dry and it was grunting in front of her, tongue lolling like a dog.  
  
"So you like it huh?" she growled "You sick son o-ghrlk!"

Nemesis had been pleased when its actions were rewarded: her fluids proved as tasty as her skin, little treats enjoyed and consumed before she called it to face her; then she'd showered it with savoury spit spiking the creature's pleasure, but also sparking its need... it wanted more, and wanted it fresh from the source. Overwhelmed by that new feeling its tongue had shot forward while she spoke, eager to have that precious nectar and growling when her slick warmth enveloped the appendage; but it wasn't enough, nowhere nearly, and Nemesis pushed further drawing a desperate whine from the female that shook him to the core as the slimy organ delved deeper, tasting everything it touched until the very gates of her stomach, point at which it decided to back down before she died from oxygen deprivation.  
  
Jill's eyes bulged when the thick appendage slid between her teeth and wiggled in her mouth, trying to pull back only to be restrained by its huge hand: Valentine struggled, but the tongue was so wide she couldn't bite efficiently, so long it easily cut her breathe as it sank in and her neck bulged; immobilized in its grasp she could only whine and gurgle when it went deeper than it was humanly possible, its fetid breath reaching her nose when it exhaled. The young officer would have puked if her throat wasn't stuffed and she had anything in her stomach to expel; instead she saw with teary eyes how its mouth came nearer until it covered hers: not just her lips but half her face from her chin to under her nose, hot and wet... and she felt like burning.  
  
"No... not like this!" she pleaded "Not here... not with... this... thing!"  
  
It was her darkest secret, her most intimate desire, the reason she had made that stupid online purchase and got that knot-base dildo: Jill had an gagging kink... one frustratingly unfulfilled; her casual flings weren't trustworthy, and her short-lived romance with Chris showed her the socially awkward man was surprisingly gentle in bed and was grateful for it, but wasn't what she wanted so they decided to leave it at that and be friends. Instead, her other choice had been Wesker when he was still a reliable man and not traitorous scum: that day she'd told the others she'd do overtime with some particular cases, knowing her boss always stayed late; however, when she got to his office it turned out his overtime work was pinning Chambers face down on his desk, making the rookie squeal with a pleasured face as he rammed her from behind.  
  
"Jill." he'd said when she opened the door, not even stopping his thrusts "What brings you here?"  
  
"J-Jill?!" Rebecca had whined "I can explain... this isn't..."  
  
"Lies Rebecca?" the blonde had chuckled with a slap on her ass "You know i don't like that. Don't worry, our friend will keep this secret... won't you, Jill?"  
  
Valentine had nodded, blushing intensely when Chamber showed pleased relief before Albert swiftly turned her over and jammed his large cock in, leaning down to be eagerly embraced before Jill left and pretended nothing had happened.  
  
Rebecca... she'd vanished before they could escape the mansion, nowhere to be found... and the first time Jill remembered her since the outbreak started was as Wesker's little fucktoy, while being handled by a monster and getting horny because of it; the anger and disgust she felt at herself were so intense they almost managed to drown her desire.  
  
Almost.

The quarry's lack of struggle worried the Tyrant when it pulled back and she coughed squirming while rubbing her thighs amidst heated panting: the sounds, even when had Nemesis partly concerned of her physical state also were strangely pleasing, specially once her fevered eyes glanced at him before Jill hurried to look away; she never did that before, not even when death seemed certain, and such behaviour was as intriguing as it was amusing to the monster. However, it barely had moments to reflect on it when another scent reached him, one coming from between her frotting legs: salty and alluring, the scent attracted it like bees to honey when the T-Type lifted her in its powerful hands, so entranced the tentacles freed her limbs when she ended crotch to face with the pursuer.  
  
Part of Jill's mind told her to take the chance and run, preferring death to the idea of letting that... thing have its way with her; the other side however was purely driven by the guilt and lust swirling together, mixing as the monster opened its maw and inhaled nearing slowly, possessed by the essence spreading from her groin. She knew what was next, only a fool wouldn't see it: Valentine closed her eyes, grateful for once of having nobody at her side as she hesitantly parted her legs for the thing, which growled as it moved forward, pushing her skirt up with its head until it stopped a few fingers away from her skin and she bit her lip to suppress a frustrated whimper.  
  
A few seconds passed: then the heavy warmth of its tongue, pressing against the tight shorts insistently making Valentine pant quietly when it pushed against her clothed vagina and Nemesis grunted deep in what could be annoyance or excitement, maybe both; all she knew was something wet and wiggling hooked on the hem of her shorts and underwear and the creature pulled back, sliding the clothing down her legs under her feverish gaze. It briefly stuck in her boots before she moved her feet to let it go and finally they were off: Jill gulped when the Tyrant, instead of dropping then retracted its tongue and started chewing, making a noise that could pass for a relaxed humming; the woman's eyes widened at the display, seeing how it was willing to go to get her scent and taste. So then, if she told it to...  
  
"Hey, here." she whispered, pulling her skirt up to show the moisty folds of her pussy "Here big boy... try this one."  
  
The quarry had called him "big boy", an utterly ridiculous title for him to be granted in normal circumstances but that now seemed weirdly adequate: Nemesis heard it before in past exercises, helping U.B.C.S. commandos in tracking down and destroying released B.O.W.s to test its smarts and mettle, used by the men to refer to the T-Type; it meant she saw it as a partner, an equal in this experiment... she saw the Tyrant as a 'he' and not at 'it'. That detail, while insignificant, had a touch Nemesis couldn't discern before it... he leant forward, tongue shaking in excitement as it neared the target; he heard the female's fast breathing and used the organ to gently feel her groin's structure, slightly spreading her labia to study the slick pink inside, taking his time to rub on a small knob that quickly hardened while she made little cute noises, legs hanging on his shoulders and feet moving on the B.O.W.'s back.  
  
Valentine felt dark pleasure in the fact the monster she'd learnt to fear and hate was now servicing her after fulfilling her twisted fantasy: his tongue probed her entrance and the young woman's hips shook against it seeking penetration, which Nemesis seemed to understand because a moment later the appendage pushed in and she moaned, toes curling as it dug deeper and deeper inside; needless to say no human partner had ever reached that far, specially not in oral sex: Nemesis's tongue was as thick as a well sized cock but much more flexible, coiling like a snake inside Jill to the point she could see the shape move under her belly rising from time to time, making her groan and grind her crotch on his face.

"Fuck yes!" she panted "That's it big boy, eat my pussy!"  
  
The demand intrigued the creature, but he readied to obey and gently scraped her with his teeth, caring not to hurt even if that's what she apparently wanted: indeed, the brief contact made her look at him worried but soon relaxed when Nemesis showed he meant no harm and laid back again moaning and caging his head with her legs; for his part the Tyrant moved the tongue further in, until it reached a small passage he eagerly penetrated, stretching it while Valentine shook madly when she realized he was tasting her very womb. The female's excitement peaked at his fervor, the heated grunts of lustful hunger as he licked fully hooked on her taste, body set ablaze at the naughtiest sex in her life with a monster tongue fucking her cunt and she arched back with a long moan when the sensations became unbearable, squirting all over his face.  
  
Nemesis froze in place when his quarry shook violently, her inner muscles clenching around his tongue as she emitted loud noises he found most pleasing and alluring when suddenly liquid sprayed from the place he was stimulating and soaked his features: the Tyrant hurried to extract the organ out of her and lick the new salty treat she had for him, growling in joy while Jill trembled in his hands; then something else got his attention, something in his own body he'd missed clouded by excitement, and looked down to see a protrusion pushing against the leather coat. Nemesis felt it pulse, eager yet restrained, uncomfortable under the clothing so he pulled it open and watched intrigued at his own sex now engorged and leaking, covered in slick juice from its tip to the small crown of shorter tentacles on its base.  
  
Jill was still dealing with the aftermath of her orgasm when the rustling noises caught her attention and she lifted her head to see the Tyrant look curiously at the humongous cock standing between his legs: her incredulity froze her resting with her back on his hand, watching at the creature study his own member as if had never had... an erection... before...  
  
"This... this is the first time it happens, isn't it?" she asked and the creature eyed her looking as surprised as it could "That you get hard?"  
  
"Staaars."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." she said "Alright, put me down and i'll..."  
  
Staring at the pulsing member Jill swallowed: she knew was a very, very bad idea. But not worse than choosing to stay in the city when things began to go to hell.  
  
"I'll show you how we deal with it. What do you think of it big boy?"  
  
The stalker looked at her with his good eye, seemingly hesitating on wether she could be trusted or not, if she'd truly help him or try to run away; his curiosity got the best of him in the end and slowly lowered her to the ground, the woman proceeding to get rid of her clothes while her face grew redder. The gesture however relaxed him, knowing she wouldn't leave her equipment aside to flee and expose herself to the elements or creatures lurking outside; so once she was completely nude Nemesis took a nice look at her body: slim but strong, yet also soft looking and tasty from what he'd learnt, Valentine was undoubtedly the greatest quarry he'd faced, and now... now he didn't know what she was as she knelt in front of him and gently patted his member, watching its lube coat her fingers.

With a hesitant look on her face she put a finger on her mouth and sucked, grimacing a bit at the strong taste of the lube yet not finding it completely repulsive: it was strange more than anything, slick like oil and colourless; hoping it wasn't poisonous (she didn't think of that before trying it) the woman stood and positioned right above his pulsing, leaking tip and took a deep breath before slowly lowering on it. When the glans prodded her entrance Jill closed her eyes and held back a moan at the thickness it had, trying not to imagine how deep Nemesis would reach; she needed to remain calm or risked hurting herself with his enormity as it slid into her walls and the Tyrant growled long and low, stiff on his spot as Valentine engulfed his member.  
  
The stalker had never expected things to turn like this, to discover such sensations from the very quarry he was supposed to kill: yet now he was sitting on the floor, frozen by the surge of constant pleasure coming from his groin and spreading through his whole being as the female took his dick in her body; when she started he didn't believe her slim frame could house the imposing girth due the size difference between both, but she proved him wrong once more as she slid agonizingly, swallowing his length at a caterpillar's crawl speed. His instinct impelled him to push her down and feel her warmth all over him at once, but his mind chose otherwise: just like when they were pursuer and prey, Nemesis had to watch, understand, learn; and so he looked in a trance how the woman planted her feet on his thighs when halfway in and impulsed upwards before smoothly falling down and making sparks run through his self.  
  
"S... Staaars" he grunted in a surprisingly emotional tone, throwing his head back as she moved.  
  
"I'm sure... ah... you're seeing them buddy" she panted closing her eyes while taking him in deeper with each pump "I know i'll be doing so soon enough!"  
  
Her words weren't understood completely but he knew she was pleased when her pace sped up a little, holding on the metallic links of his coat to support as her pussy was stretched wider the more cock she enveloped: he was absolutely huge, and the strong pulsing made her go wetter with each penetration as his inhuman length pushed her organs aside to accommodate in; Jill's teeth were clenched tight, the woman covered in sweat as she huffed squatting on the monster's erection when his hand suddenly went to her ass and she startled a bit at the slimy touch of tentacles spurting out of his wrist. However these weren't meant for combat, being shorter and without the deadly spike the main one had: they possessed a smoother texture, wiggling on her skin as Valentine resumed her self impaling, groaning on his member; her skin tickled in a pleasant way as his appendages massaged her back and butt, feeling her, touching her... and soon enough, a couple of them found the backdoor. Jill gasped when the stubby tentacles explored the pink ring with care, wiggling and caressing before she hurried to place a hand there and spread it open: quick to get the hint the creature growled and the organ buried in her ass making her scream and squirm in his grasp, which excited Nemesis even more; Valentine's pussy clamped on him when he leant forward, his thick tongue lolling until she eagerly licked it and the huge male held her carefully by the nape as he filled her mouth with slick and twirling around past her throat.

The stalker's pleasure was indescribable when he felt her holes filled with him, making those appetizing sounds and growing tighter on his appendages: even his tongue, not as sensitive as his genitals, became a source of delight when the female urged him to use it to plug her mouth; he quickly learnt the woman grew tighter and hotter when his long taster cut the air from her lungs, and his excitement grew at having her so compliant, so needy and clingy... his quarry was indeed unique.  
  
Except... she wasn't a quarry anymore: Nemesis didn't want her dead even if that was his original task, what he was trained and created for; his brief and death filled upbringing had never prepared him for such sensations, such feelings. He never envisioned himself as joining his prey im such primal urges, sating each other's thirst; but of course, she wasn't prey anymore...  
  
Jill heard his low, almost tender growl when he pulled his tongue out just before she asked him to: wether by instinct or careful study the Tyrant always knew when to let her breathe and damn, that was hot; hot and endearing when he started licking her while Jill kept bouncing on his mammoth dong going lower and lower, eager to swallow him whole. Her fear, her pride, her hatred, all vanished in that whirlwind of lust and desire he'd awakened driving the survivor to take his monstrous member while being felt and caressed by his tentacles moving all over her back and around her head, slimy and warm as they stuffed her mouth and ass even when Jill kept moving; her frenzy didn't let her stop taking him in deeper into her bowels, shaking her hips until he moved and the former S.T.A.R.S gripped on his coat not to fall.  
  
Need raged inside Nemesis when he stood tall and pushed Valentine on the last portion of his cock, making her groan and whine while her pussy clenched around his throbbing shaft before holding her parallel to the floor and pump her on his member with a hand on her rear, tentacles moving in and out the moaning female; his other hand moved to loom above her face, its wiggling appendages brushing her skin before she grabbed on them not to push them away but to pull them in, anxiously shoving a couple in her waiting mouth and whining in ecstasy when the thick fingers closed softly around her skull, the organs moving in her throat as Nemesis started thrusting with his powerful hips.  
  
Jill gurgled on the tentacles invading her throat, sliding and coiling to make her neck bulge so exquisitely as he rammed her cunt open: the creature gave her just the right amount of time to breathe and lick the myriad of organs rubbing on her face before some went back in, taking turns to stuff her mouth as if competing with one another; the woman lapped clumsily, tongue tired from the constant tangling as her jaw went numb from the stretching and the abuse, yet her hands kept him in place to relish on the asphyxia and the slime, giving in to the savage urges dragging her to him. To the abomination slamming his pulsing erection in her vagina, his voleyball sized testicles slapping on her ass loudly full with enough cum to make her look nine months pregnant; the idea of being bred by him was twisted, sick, disgusting... and she loved it. Could they conceive? Could a mini Tyrant grow in her womb? Jill didn't know or care: all that remained was the feeling of being full, taken and used by her greatest enemy now roaring low as he smashed her, the once proud survivor squealing like a sow when his huge cock skewered her insides so hard and deep she could feel her organs being pushed out of the way.

Sight obscured by his hand, all her other senses sharpened to give her the fullest experience of her life: the slick, gushing noises and slimy touches, coupled with the heat of his member ravaging her and the strong smell of his fluids smearing her features and the taste, almost pungent but with a touch of appeling, of the tentacles twirling in her mouth; a chaotic mess of sensations Jill was overwhelmed by, shattered into a moaning wreck as he also crumbled against the alien and mind blowing feelings granted by his former quarry turned partner. Nemesis felt his knees go weak, yet it was a pleasant kind of feebleness announcing a change, a peak on his experience: his thrusts became erratic, his tentacles moved like crazy and Jill whimpered and moaned like a madwoman when he went berskerk and plundered all her holes without restraint, driving her into insanity before he roared louder than ever before and slammed her on his groin. Nemesis bellowed as his member throbbed and his balls twitched hard, stream after stream of cum injecting into the helpless female trembling in orgasm, clamping on his meat while his appendages plugged her throat; the stalker's hips smacked on her with each spurt, eager to fill her to the brim as her belly grew with his poured seed until his climax died and slowly pulled out of both ends.  
  
He watched the thick whitish stream leaking out of her folds, then her blissful expression of pleasure as she closed her eyes and fell asleep spent and, after a long while, happy; the Tyrant tilted his head looking at his newfound source of pleasure, his teacher of new feelings. Ironically, the woman he had priority in killing had just become the only human he didn't want to eliminate which amused him but also worried him when he heard the slow chorus of undead on the street; even if he chose to spare her, what could ensure she'd survive in such state? Weakened by her struggles and their mating, depleted of medicines and ammo, mostly thanks to him; the thought made him feel uncomfortable, the idea of being the source of her death even indirectly becoming unbearable to the point he shook his head... he had to take measures.  
  
"Staaars" he muttered, carefully placing her on the cold floor.  
  
Jill wasn't sure how long she was out, but it must have been long if the cold in her body was any sign: she curled into a ball and slowly, with no little amount of pain in her groin, stood up; her belly was still full and she pressed her palms on it huffing in resigned surprise when more cum fell from her aching vagina to the floor, adding to the puddle already at her feet. She saw her clothes in a heap where she'd dropped them, along with her wrinkled and chewed shorts and underwear: she couldn't suppress a hollow chuckle at the events, facepalming at her own depravity... how desperate could she get? How low would she sink just to live another hour?  
  
"Guess you're not into cuddling, are you?" shee muttered getting dressed, shivering as she did "Could at least give me a goodbye hug dickhead."  
  
"Stars"  
  
She almost had a heart attack when his voice rumbled from behind, the creature standing in complete silence in the darkness before stepping forward: she had just donned her skirt on, and was still sore so the possibility of running away topless was not enticing at all; however he stopped a few meters away turning his head slightly sideways, and she followed with her eyes only to emit a surprised gasp.  
  
Behind him a varied amount of items were more or less ordered as if he was making an inventory: a couple police handguns and a shotgun along ammo for both weapons, flasks of pills and herb samples, a few grenades; she also saw a few bottles of soda and water, cans of food, a medkit and even a bag of dried dog food he'd pilfered from the surroundings. The woman eyed the mixed loot then the Tyrant, who waited there as if expecting an answer from her.  
  
"Is this... for me?" she asked and after some seconds he nodded "You want... to help me?" another nod "Why?"

Nemesis seemed confused by the question, limiting to point at her and muttering a little "Stars" then going silent; she stared at him briefly and closed her eyes, sighing before walking as straight as her wobbly legs let her to grab a can of anchovies and sit on the floor.  
  
"I guess..." she said swallowing one "you want to protect me now."  
  
He nodded again, pointing at the weapons and ammo.  
  
"Well, i can't say..." she slurped another "I'm not grateful for it. But i won't leave the city just like that." her eyes grew harsh "I want to destroy Umbrella, and i need all evidence i can gather... no matter what you want."  
  
Nemesis growled, and she wasn't sure what it meant but at least he didn't sound hostile. Then he pointed at his own groin and she eyed him nervously.  
  
"Hey, i liked it too but... i need time to recover." she told him "After all, you have a really big tool down there and i... well, let's just say it was pretty intense. But if you behave, well... i guess we can."  
  
"Stars." he growled, this time lower, almost like a purr, and she smiled despite herself.  
  
"Yeah, i saw them too."  
  
The stalker tilted his head... he still didn't understand all she said.  
  
But he understood enough.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder though... are there Futa Jill x Nemesis works out there? Hmmmmmm


End file.
